Samurai and Sprits
by DreamStar14
Summary: A dangerous Nighlock is on the loose and the Rangers, on high alert, move to Miami to prevent the next attack. But what does Austin Moon have to do with this? Jemily and Auslly
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something I thought of a few days ago.

**Warning: _This is Jemily and Auslly, maybe not in a romantic type of way, more like crush/friendship. I may change it later on, though. But still. Read at your own risk._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own Power Rangers. They belong to their respectful owners.

~1~1~1~1~

Team Spirit

Chapter 1: Unspoken Confessions

Ally Dawson was in a hurry. She had a meeting with all the store owners at the mall and it ended ten minutes later than she expected. What was she expecting?

Austin Moon.

She told Austin to be at Sonic Boom at 10:30 that morning. It was now 10:37. She was late. She was late and she knew it. It was Austin who had the problem of arriving there late, but now it was herself.

She was going so fast, she wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped into someone as tall as she was (which was saying a lot, because Ally wasn't that tall). That someone had blonde hair. Ally said a quick apology (which she meant), a walked away as fast as she could, trying to avoid the stares coming from the blonde's boyfriend.

She finally burst into the Sonic Boom doors at 10:42 and found the store thankfully empty, expect Dez, Trish, and Austin. Trish had her Italian Restaurant uniform on, which meant she probably still worked there. Austin (Eek!) was there, laughing at something Dez was doing. And Dez…

"DEZ!" Ally shrieked. "What have I told you about using the trumpet as a meatball launcher?!"

Her three dearest friends stopped what they were doing, obviously freaked out that she had snuck up on them as if out of thin air.

"Sorry, Ally," Dez said, quietly, afraid to anger the songwriter even more.

"Sorry, Austin. The meeting when on longer than I anticipated," Ally apologized immediately to Austin.

"It's cool. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get this started."

Trish and Dez watched as Austin and Ally when up the stairs to Ally's private practice room.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Ji had dragged the Rangers all the way out to Miami.

"Remember Rangers," he told them for the eighth millionth time, "We are here on official business, not vacation. Let's just find the next victim and defeat the Nighlock when it comes."

"Ji," Jayden said, obviously just as tired of hearing Ji say the same thing over and over again as the others were, "We. Know."

"And, dude, can you change into something more appropriate?" Mike asked. And he had a point. Mentor Ji was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, just like what he usually wore. "We're not in Panorama City anymore." [1]

"Alright," Ji gave in. "I'll go into a clothing store and buy something more suited for this city." Ji left for the nearby clothing store.

That was Jayden's cue to take over, like always. "Alright, guys, we'll split up. We'll find the next victim faster that way. Mia, you're with Kevin. Mike, you're with Antonio. Emily, you're with me. Got it?" When the Rangers nodded and before they went their separate ways, he added, "Remember, his name is Austin Moon."

~A&A~A&A~A&A~

Emily, who was very observant, looked around, while Jayden look ahead, being her eyes, since Emily had the knack of being such a klutz sometimes. Naturally, he was afraid that she would run into something, like a pole.

Naturally, he would be afraid of that. They all were afraid of that, even Kevin, who was very orderly and disciplined. Naturally, they were also afraid of hurting herself during practice, or slipping on a bag of peas like she had done earlier on when they all first met (1). Also, naturally, they were all afraid of hurting her. She was the youngest and naturally they were afraid of hurting even her pinkie. She kept telling them that it was fine if they hurt her. That was how everyone learned their lessons, by experiencing the pain that went with the choice you made.

However, it was unnatural that Jayden would always give into her smiles, like when they had saved the brides. Afterwards, she had come up and asked him to join them in having a "victory goodie" with them.

"_Samurai Rangers, cupcakes are ours!"_ (2)

She had said that. And he would never forget it.

He had supposed that it was because either she was the youngest or she had the most charming smile. But he knew that wasn't it. Neither one was. So what was it then?

He liked her. Not in the friend way like the others. He felt an emotional connection with her. Along with Kevin, she was the most loyal and the most polite to him and was usually the one taking hits for him.

The only downside was that Mike liked her too. Mike was also the one that usually hung out with her the most, besides Mia. He also saw the way that the two were just chatting away like old friends on the plane here. Whenever he saw them together, he got a weird feeling, and it wasn't good. But unlike others, no matter what, he would respect her choice. And so, because of that, he kept his distance.

"Austin Moon, huh?"

Jayden snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. _Oh, God._ There was that smile again.

"Yeah. Our victim's name is Austin Moon."

"I heard his music before. He's pretty good, but every time he sings, he always credits his songwriter. Apparently, _her_ name is Ally."

"Your point?" Jayden couldn't help but smile. That _smile_ of hers….

"His songwriter is a girl. He's a guy. Maybe he's in love with her or something," Emily continued, smiling even wider.

Jayden paused, trying not to succumb to her powerful smile. "Maybe. I don't know, though. You're better at that stuff than I am."

Emily immediately bumped into someone, a brunette girl, who looked like she was in a hurry. The girl turned back around and said, "Sorry!" and continued on her way.

Jayden stared at her and when she was out of sight, which didn't take too long, he turned back to Emily and kneeled beside her, helping her back on her feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel a little disoriented, though. I wasn't expecting that," Emily replied, trying to regain her balance. Jayden merely held onto her arm and waited for her to regain her balance and sense of direction.

As he was doing so, Emily softly smiled at him while he wasn't looking. He was always her arm rest whenever he fell. He always let her lean on him whenever she was feeling dizzy after she ran into something. None of the others were like that, expect Mia.

Sure she was the youngest, but it was either that or Serena being the oldest, even older than Jayden. Emily herself just turned sixteen last week (3), while Serena would be turning twenty-seven next month. Jayden and Antonio were both eighteen, Kevin was nineteen, and Mia and Mike were both seventeen. [2]

Age didn't matter though. Unlike the others, she felt a great connection with Jayden. He let her fight her own battles, but helped her when she needed it, and seemed the one to calm down the most by her flute music whenever she played. He always seemed to know how much space she needed and how much time she needed to get back on her feet. He knew how to make her laugh (like when he fought Kevin during practice and made the African male's pants fall down (4)) and always respected her choices. She often made mistakes that usually ended in him getting hurt (like their second battle together as a team (5)), but he always forgave her afterwards, saying that she already made up for her errors just by fighting with him and being strong.

"_She hid it well. Everyone has something they don't want to hear." _(6)

He was technically calling her strong right there. He thought the entire time that she was strong and was as good a samurai as himself and the others. He was the one who first believed in her.

However, Mia liked him too. The two were always sparring and fencing together. They were always laughing together. Whenever Emily saw this, she would feel a great pain in her chest. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. It was coming from her heart. She didn't want to hurt Mia's feelings, nor Jayden's, so she often stayed away. If Jayden was happy, then she guessed that she was too.

When Emily was feeling better, physically, not emotionally, the two went on their way, continuing to look for their victim.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Ally's hands flew across the keys like a swan. Austin's singing voice rang out in the practice room. The two finished the song together on the very last key just like it always was.

"That was a great song, Ally," Austin said, "You've outdone yourself this time."

"I have more," Ally said, smiling up at him.

Dear, Lord, _that smile_…

That was one of things he really liked about Ally. He liked her smile. It was contagious, just like her outrageous dancing skills and her silliness. Austin felt something different for Ally, different than his mother, Trish, and even Cassidy. He was emotionally attached to her, not just professionally. He thought it was because he thought of her a sister, an annoying little sister, but he eventually knew that wasn't it. Not even two weeks ago, when the group had heard that Ally would be leaving for New York to the music school, he suddenly realized it.

He was in love with her.

When he sang the farewell song that she wrote, when he sang that final line, he could swear that his heart broke. But when she announced that she was staying at his album release party that Saturday night, he was happy inside, but it was exactly happiness, but yet, at the same time, it was. It was something more than happiness. It was hard to explain it, but that's when he realized his true feelings for Ally. (7)

He couldn't live without her.

But she liked Dallas, and Dallas liked her too. No matter what, he just couldn't find the chance to tell her.

He broke out of his trance when Ally snapped her fingers in his face, but she didn't look mad.

"Hey, Silly," Ally said, with a small smile on her face. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at my mirror for the past three minutes."

"Oh…yeah…I'm fine."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ally asked him. She often said this. It was one of the many lines that he would remember until he was six feet under. Whenever she said it, she sounded really cute, like a worried, little kid.

"Oh, I'm thinking about a friend of mine. He really, really likes this girl, but she likes someone else, and that someone else likes her too. My friend really wants to tell her how he really feels, but is afraid that she will reject him, even though he will always respect her choice. He told me this, but I didn't know what to say, and I still don't, and I feel bad for him," Austin said, "Any advice for my friend?" He added a sad smile when he said this.

Ally smiled back. "Your friend should just puck up the courage and tell her. From your story, it sounds like this girl is not together with the other guy, not yet. So your friend should tell her before the other does."

"Just be straight forward?" Austin asked, breaking it down to his level.

"That's right. Just be straight forward," Ally repeated. "Feel better?"

"I think so," Austin said, smile growing wider.

If only she realized that the friend he was talking about was himself and the girl he was talking about was her…

Ally was writing a new song in her book, listening to Austin sing the one they had just finished. Dang, his voice was _good_…

His voice was one of the many things she liked about him. He was also charming and usually funny and able to cheer her up in no time. She also loved the fact that he was basically her best friend, besides Trish and Dez.

She smiled as she wrote and he sang. She loved his voice, the way he sang_ her_ songs. Nearly half of those songs were love songs and she wrote them for _him_, hoping that he would soon realize what she was starting to feel for him, but boys, especially Austin, seemed to be naïve concerning the topic and emotion of love. She had stage fright, which was bad, but telling Austin her true feelings would possibly mean ruining their friendship, and that was worse. She couldn't risk telling him, just for that very purpose. And besides, he had Cassidy to occupy his mind. (8)

But no one could deny:

Austin and Ally went together like peanut butter and jelly.

~A&A~A&A~A&A~

Their friends knew. Both groups did.

Mike was just a brother figure to _Emily_.

Dallas was just a school girl crush that _Ally_ was getting over

Mia was just one of _Jayden_'s good advisors.

Cassidy was just a penpal to _Austin_.

Not one of those four knew that though. That's why the four are heartbroken.

But they rather be hurt than feel nothing at all.

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Review, please! **Notes:**

[1] In "The Strange Case of the Munchies", it is revealed that according to Mia's Driver's License, the rangers are in Panorama City, Los Angeles.

[2] I just made up the ages. It doesn't say specifically what the ages are, expect for the fact that Emily is the youngest.

**Episode References:**

(1) Sticks and Stones

(2) There Go the Brides

(3) Team Spirit

(4) The Team Unites

(5) Origins, Part 2

(6) Sticks and Stones

(7) Albums & Auditions

(8) Diners & Daters


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter is up!

**Warning: **_**This is Jemily and Auslly, maybe not in a romantic type of way, more like crush/friendship. I may change it later on, though. But still. Read at your own risk.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own Power Rangers. They belong to their respectful owners.

~2~2~2~2~

Samurai and Spirits

Chapter 2: Protector and Protected

Mia strolled down the mall's main aisle, Kevin close behind. Just like Emily, she too was looking around, taking everything, while Kevin, like Jayden, was being her eyes in case she tripped and fell. Other that his constant, almost non-existent worry, he felt annoyed, yet contented. Why?

Mia was looking around like she was going shopping with Emily.

And besides, you know how we girls are in malls. We can't help but look at every single thing and believe we're in shopping paradise, especially in mall we've never been to. [1]

But Kevin didn't care. As long as Mia was happy, he was too. Ever since the two had fought Doubletone together (1), they had been really close, constantly teaming up, for example, on Dayu (2). Ever since that fight with Doubletone, Kevin found himself constantly at Mia's side, constantly at her beck-and-call, constantly falling head-over-heals in love with her.

He was afraid to bring it up with Jayden, at first, but Mike urged to talk to his leader about his crush on Mia. It turned out that Jayden also had a crush. Not on Mia, mind you, but Emily. Once they each had revealed their crush, they merely smiled and said "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

But that reminded Kevin about something. He hadn't told Mia about Jayden's crush on Emily. Might as well…

"Hey, Mia…"

"Hey, Kevin," she gently mocked, only teasing him, turning around to smile at him. God, he _loved _that smile.

"Did you know that Jayden has a crush on Emily?" Kevin asked, one of his rare smiles on his face.

"No, but did you know that Emily has a crush on Jayden?" Mia asked.

"No," Kevin said, truthfully. "How do you know that?"

"She told me," she said simply, as if it was totally obvious. "We are best friends. We tell each other everything."

Kevin paused, then smiled wider. "We have to hook them up."

Mia did the same. "Agreed. But, let's focus on the mission first." Mia, not watching where she was going, bumped into someone.

"Ohff!" Mia grunted, but was caught by two people. Two guys. Two rather _attractive_ guys.

"You okay, Mia?" Kevin asked, being one of the guys that had caught her. Mia nodded, and looked to the other guy.

"You okay, rosa chica?" Antonio asked, being the other guy to catch her.

"Yeah, thanks, both of you," Mia said, standing up and steadying herself.

Antonio nodded. Mike came up to Antonio's side and asked, "Find anything?"

"Not really," Kevin said. "We just found a bunch of posters of this Austin Moon guy. How do we find him?"

Mia's Samuraizer beeped. She flipped it open.

"Hello? Jayden?"

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"What's up?"

"_Emily and I followed this girl who bumped into Emily to a store called Sonic Boom and it's definitely what we're looking for. Tell the others to meet up at Sonic Boom. It's on the corner of the Main Street and Third Avenue."_

"Perfect. We'll be right there."

Mia hung up and turned to her teammates.

"Jayden and Emily found a lead," she told the boys. "It's a store called Sonic Boom."

"Alright," Mike said. "Let's go!"

Jayden and Emily had indeed followed the girl who had accidentally bumped into her earlier. Jayden had questioned Emily's choice to follow the girl, and Emily merely replied that the girl felt…_important._ Jayden said no more on the subject and only followed Emily.

The girl had led them to a store called Sonic Boom, but when they got to the store, the girl was nowhere in sight. They only saw too people arguing. A tall guy with red hair and a short, Hispanic girl, who had on an Italian Restaurant Uniform.

The two went over immediately to break up the fight.

"Why are you two fighting like this?" Emily asked.

The boy looked at her like she was crazy. "None of your business. OW!" The girl had slapped him in the shoulder. Jayden was about to give this guy a death glare for being so rude to Emily, but this girl had beat him to it.

"Be nice to strangers, Dez!"

The boy got a frightened look on his face before calmly saying, "Yes, Trish…Sorry…"

The girl, Trish, turned to Emily with an apologetic smile "Sorry about him. He's not used to strangers criticizing him."

"She didn't criticize him," Jayden pointed out. "She just wanted to know why you two were fighting."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Trish said with a smile on her face. "We fight all the time."

"Why?" Emily and Jayden asked together.

"For absolutely no reason at all," a girl said, the same girl who had bumped into Emily.

"Yeah, it's really annoying sometimes," a blonde-haired boy said, standing right beside her. "Dez, Trish. Please stop fighting. Especially in front of strangers that are completely new to the store."

"How do you know they're new?" Dez asked.

"Because I've never seen them before," the girl said, and the boy nodded, agreeing with her.

The girl turned to Emily and paused. "W-Wait a minute…Suzuki?" [2]

Emily managed a "huh?" How did this girl know her last name?

"Emily Suzuki?" the girl asked once more.

"You know her?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. We went to Kindergarten together. You don't remember me? It's me. Allison Dawson."

Emily paused, digging through her memory bank. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"Ally?" Ally nodded. They both squealed like girls at the movies or something. "It's really you!"

"I know, I know!" The boy interrupted.

"You two know each other?" Jayden was wondering the exact same thing.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Ally went to kindergarten, first grade, second grade, and third grade in Los Angeles. We were like best friends."

"Yeah, the two of us could just relate to each other so much," Ally said, remembering Emily when the two were young. "But after the third grade, my dad had to move here because of Grandma's terminal illness. I remember that day. Emily was so devastated."

Emily nodded, remembering also, "Yeah…but I never expected to see you here. How is your grandma?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's still sick, although, not as bad as when we had to move here. Dad visits her everyday around lunchtime," Ally said. "Whose your boyfriend?"

Emily and Jayden both turned very red. They like each other secretly, but they were never referred to as a couple before.

"We're not together, Ally!" Emily quickly said, Jayden being grateful that she did. "But we are best friends. This is Jayden Shiba."

"A Japanese last name?" Trish asked. Jayden nodded. "What's with that? Not that there's anything wrong with it. I'm just wondering."

"My family move here from Japan a long time ago. We've kept our last name since then and never bothered to change it." _'Not that we can,' _he thought.

"Nice," Trish said. "I like him already."

Ally held her back. "Calm down, Trish. I'm sure someone else already has their eye on him," she said, referring to Emily, who was completely aware of that fact, but Jayden wasn't.

"And you are?" Jayden asked the boy.

"Oh, this is _my_ best friend, Austin Moon," Ally said. Something hit Jayden like a brick wall, which was saying a lot, because it didn't usually happen to him. "Something wrong?"

"No," he said. "I just have to call someone real quick. Excuse me." Jayden retreated to a corner and flipped out his Samuraizer, which the four strangers thought was a cell phone.

Emily turned back to Ally after gazing knowingly after Jayden. "Oh, don't worry. He just forgot something, that's all. So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Remember how we met?"

"How could I forget that day?"

*Flashback*

_Five-year-old Emily was sitting in a corner of the playground in complete solitude. She was crying, like always, the other kids would say. Bully problems, like always._

_It went the same everyday. Older kids would tease her and at recess, she would sit in her secluded corner of the playground._

_A five-and-a-half-year-old, brunette haired girl sat down beside her._

"_What's wrong?" She asked. Emily looked up, not bothering to hide her tears. She sniffed before turning back to the ground. "Don't listen to anything they say. They just say that because they're jealous of you."_

_Emily looked up at this. "They are?"_

_The girl nodded. "At least that's what my Mom says."_

_Emily sniffed once more. "Emily…you're the new girl, right?"_

_The girl nodded. "Ally…"_

_Emily smiled for the first time in a long time._

*End Flashback*

Jayden finally got off the phone and went back to Emily's side and whispered in her ear, "I just called the others. They're on their way." Emily nodded, preoccupied by the early memory of her first friend. "You okay?" Emily nodded.

"I'm fine, Jay. Really."

"Okay. If you say so." He pretended to buy it for her sake, but he was incredibly worried. Luckily, Ally was talking to Austin, Trish, and Dez, and had told Emily to wait for a minute. Jayden took this opportunity to talk to her. He took to the other side of the store, yet kept his voice down, in fear they would be overheard.

"Emily, you do realize that by socializing with them, we're putting them in danger, right?" Jayden asked and regretted it as soon as he said, because Emily's face turned from passive to emotionally hurt. "The Nighlock watch us, Em, constantly. It took a great deal of courage for Ji to make the decision to come out here in the first place."

She started fiddling with her fingers and looked down on the ground, which she did whenever she felt like she did something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry," she almost whispered. "She's just so easy to talk to…she reminds of Serena…"

Jayden was left just a bit speechless. She was right. He noticed that she was talking to Ally like she was talking to Serena, a mile a minute. He gazed sadly at the one he loved dearly and couldn't help but give in.

"I'll allow it just this once, because we're protecting Austin anyways. He doesn't know it, but we are."

"Will we tell him the truth?" Emily softly said to him.

"Once the Nighlock appears, we'll have no choice," Jayden pointed out.

The two were snapped out of their private conversation by the sound of four sets of heavy footsteps.

"Hey, buddy!" Antonio called out to Jayden. "We're here."

"Yeah, we made it," Mike said, panting slightly.

"Who is this?" Trish asked, eyeing Mike very keenly.

"Oh, this is Michael Hayashi [2]. We call him Mike. The girl is my other best friend, Mia Watanabe. The other two are Kevin Hamasaki [2] and Antonio Garcia."

"More Japanese surnames?" Trish asked.

Emily quickly said a "Yeah, our families have been friends since ancient times." The others gave a mental sigh of relief at this. Actually, Emily wasn't lying. The Shiba, Hamasaki, Hayashi, Watanabe, and Suzuki clans had been friends since the First Generation. Now, they had added Antonio too.

Their good mood was wasted away by glass shattering and the wail/moan of Moogers.

"Hey!" The Nighlock, Splitface, which had been marked by Antonio, saving Emily and the other citizens, had returned. Apparently, he was back with a vengeance. [3] (3)

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: Review, please! Tell me how I did! **Notes:**

[1] Sorry about the constant "We". I too am a female, and yes, I do like shopping, not as much as Mia, but I like shopping nonetheless.

[2] I picked random Japanese surnames that seemed to fit them. (Hamasaki: "Beach, Seashore", Hayashi: "Forest, Woods", Watanabe: "Cross Bank", Suzuki: "Bell Tree", and Shiba: "Lawn")

[3] This is an AU sequel to the episode "Team Spirit", where, if you read carefully, Antonio had marked him, and the drawing him out of the Netherworld and just being attracted to the Clawzord had saved the spirits. Splitface, though, had retreated and soaked in the Sanzu River to get Antonio's seal off.

**Episode References:**

(1) Deal with a Nighlock

(2) There Go the Brides

(3) Team Spirit


End file.
